deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Comrade Black
Comrade Black is the leader of the Inkies and INKT Corporation, who has come to Planet Raydia, to drain of its color, fun, life and become its ruler. Black's headquarters are located at the Ministry of Ink in Chroma City. Background 'de Blob' Comrade Black is the leader and probably the founder of the INKT Corporation. He is admired by the citizens, the Inkies, on his home planet. He lead the invasion to Planet Raydia, where his army quickly took over Chroma City and enslaved its people apart from the members of Color Underground and Blob who evaded capture. His hideout is at the Ministry of Ink, where his forces are strong. When he heard about the Color Underground slowly taking back Chroma City with color, he sent his soldiers, bikers, tanks, and turrets after them and to destroy Blob, but it was no success and more and more areas were eventually taken back. Eventually cornered, Comrade Black ordered his troops to take the last of the stolen color to the Inky spaceship. He intended to leave the planet and dump the stolen color in a black hole, but Blob was able to board the spaceship that was parked in Lake Raydia before it took off, and eventually commenced a final showdown with Comrade Black's huge robot. In the end Blob defeated Comrade Black and he launched a final Transformation Engine, causing the ship to explode with color, reverting Raydia to its natural state. Comrade Black's last appearance was that he landed on an small island, where the critters huddled around him most to his dislike. 'de Blob 2' (Home Consoles) Comrade Black reappears once again de Blob 2. As hinted in the first game, he survived the explosion on his spaceship and was stranded on a small island right next to Paradise Island. He decided to stay hidden as he planned his next move on not only his conquest on Raydia but also to get revenge against the Color Underground, including his enemy, Blob! During the past 2 years, he forced the Raydians who settled down on Paradise Island into enslavement and had them build him a cannon that will allow him to leave and get into Prisma City, where he'd put his devious plan in motion. In the City, he participated in the election of Mayor of Prisma City by disguising himself as "Papa Blanc" and by forming a group called the Cult of Blanc by brainwashing Raydians into mindless Blancs. With the final verdict, Papa Blanc was the chosen candidate... In a surprise twist, Comrade Black showed the whole world that he was no religious being, but a conqueror! What's worse, he had rigged the poll booths so that he would win and be placed in control of Prisma City. While the Color Underground began their mission on regaining Prisma City and lead another revolution, Comrade watches his progress of conquest quickly succeeding from his hideout. Satisfied, he began to lay back and contact some of his fellow "friends" on their process until a alarm was triggered from the Comrade Black University, where another Color Revolution was taking place. Suspiciously, though Dean Inky shows extreme fear, Comrade Black isn't showing the slightest source of fear or worry; he is actually shown grinning evilly (bring either nervousness or suspicious reaction to the gamers). Comrade Black later visited the Blanc Cola Cannery to observe the new inky weapon. Though it was a success, the inky scientists made a few errors that caused Comrade Black to be covered in ink (much to his rage). Comrade Black contracts Blob, informing him that he has captured his friends from the Color Underground, and is torturing each of them. He shows Blob, Bif caged up and wearing a pink tutu, Arty slowly getting inked, Zip running in a hamster wheel and Professor frozen in ice without his 'Pants Engines' because Comrade Black had them. He then taunts Blob to come and get him if he can. After freeing all the citizens of Prisma City, Blob chases Comrade Black, only to find that he has gone into space to prepare his new space station, the Hypno Ray, in order to hypnotize the entire planet. Aboard his new space station, Comrade Black celebrates his control of hypnotizing the plant, he contacted by Blob that he is coming for him. Enraged, Comrade Black pushes many buttons on the 'Pants Engines', and activates a button that reveals a cannon that was located at the bottom of the 'Pants Engine'. As Blob gets closer and closer to Comrade Black, Comrade Black taunts Blob and forces him to make a choice: fight him or save the Graydian scientists that he had placed in biodomes that are rigged to explode and would risk running out of time. Finally, as Blob reaches to Comrade Black, Comrade Black touches the high-power beam of color prism, to grow gigantic and fight Blob. Later in the fight, he had developed mini clones of himself, telling them to get Blob. Calling the clones idiots, he realized he called himself an idiot. After Comrade Black was defeated, his Hypno Ray starts to overload with colors and suddenly created a Black Hole, sucking him into it and sending him out deep into space. The post-credits show that he's still alive and floating in space, though it's unknown if he'll ever be able to make it out and terrorize Raydia again. Personality Comrade Black is the exact opposite of Blob. Blob may be a chaotic but good-natured freedom-loving hero who takes a sense of justice, but Comrade Black is ruthless and a lawful yet evil dictator with a strong dislike for color or anything that is not his way or image. He wanted to rule planet Raydia and enslave the Raydians by turning them into Graydians, making laws unfair and stupid. He is very short-tempered and quite bossy towards everyone. He also has a strong hate against the Color Underground, but mostly towards Blob who he tries to destroy with his army and fails. He then tries to destroy him with his giant robot but failed again. Comrade Black is also very devious, yet very political which was shown when he was in the election of Prisma City as Papa Blanc in disguise. As Papa Blanc, he is trying to convince many of the Raydians to follow his religious cult, but after a bit of cheating, he won the elections and reveals himself as leader of INKT corporation. Quotes "Color is a crime, INKT is the solution." Category:Characters Category:Inkies Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses